Written on Solid Gold
by Moondance-Daughter
Summary: Samantha Gray is living in a haunted house and her father is the ghost, but one day she recieves a letter that allows her to take the opportunity to escape. Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related items. All credit belongs to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

"You Lonesome Shit! I could have you arrested!" He yelled. Like he always did. Hs voice was never lowered. Always raised and the most hurtful it could ever be. I sat in the wooden chair, tears streaming down my cheeks. I was being forced to listen, to watch, to hate. Before I could even think, the back of his hand collided with my cheek and knocked me from the chair. I laid flat on the side of my face and didn't bother getting up for I knew, it would all happen again. "You fucking whore, get up right now!" He placed his foot on my back making me incapable of lifting any part of myself from the cold floor. The cold dark tile was stinging my hot cheek. The blood drained from my face and I lost all feeling in my legs. He brought his foot to my neck and pressed even harder. The pressure was surely unbearable. I could only think of how I shouldn't have ran. I shouldn't have run away. Being in this horrible place with my horrible father. All on our own, was what I was destined to be.

I was never aloud to finish my years at Beauxbaton. I was to stay and accommodate my father's every need. "I said, _get up right now!_" He yelled once more, this time removing his foot, all the feeling of the pain rushing to my neck. I wiped dirt from my neck and stood tall and faced him, but never looked in his dark eyes. Once again, his hand made contact with my face. I didn't fall this time. He only scratched me. "You will listen to me!" He claimed, taking another swig of his whiskey. He set the bottle on the edge of the table and went to turn away but the bottle fell and made a mess on the floor. He placed his hand on the nape of my neck and pushed me to my knees. "Clean this shit up right now you little slut! Then take your ass to bed!" He yelled storming from the kitchen and that's when I heard the front door, slam shut.

I took a garbage back and a sponge and started retrieving the broken glass from the floor. "Ow!" I said when I cut my finger, the blood rushing to my palm. I wrapped it in my shirt and continued to pick up the pieces with my other hand. I wiped up the alcohol and threw away everything. The bag, the sponge, and my shirt. I rinsed all the blood in the bathroom sink and walked to the basement. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. My father was a muggle. Just pure human being. My mother was all that she could be and more. She was the witch. She was a damn good witch at that. She knew what she was doing and never had a single regret. Except Marrying Lawrence Fischer Gray. A heartless man with a drinking and gambling problem.

When my mother was alive, she had tried everything in the book to get my father to stop his problems. She tried therapy, interventions, banning him from his daily activities, but every time, it only ended in abuse and screaming. My mothers name was Faith Hayleigh Landerson. She is the spitting image of a goddess. She had hair of pure golden satin and had eyes of the most delicious chocolate brown. Her skin was always soft and beautifully light. She was tall and always smiled like nothing was ever wrong. She always had a knack for showing off but she did it like everything was okay. I loved my mother. I still do. Visiting her grave is something I love to do. I miss her more than anything in the world. She always knew how to make me much happier when my father would make me feel saddened. My father is a handsome man, when he's sober, anyway. He was not always what he is now. He once was so successful. We once had a happy family. But then my mom had lost poor little Tailor.

Tailor was my little sister. She was born when I was just fifteen. It was the happiest day of our lives. My mother and father, finally had the life that they hoped for. Two baby girls and they were a happily married couple. One particular day though, my mom was walking Tailor to the babysitter, but then the man with the dark cloak saw her. He originally had no interest in Tailor, more for my mom. But the man had no morals, so what could I say? My mom was dressed nicely and he knew that meant money. He didn't care if there was debt to be paid or if it was gift, that meant, that someone, somewhere, in our family, had some money. So on a busy street, he yelled at the top of his lungs "Help! Help! That women took my child!" quickly after that had been spoken, two men, took my mothers arms and held her tight. The man took Tailor and ran. My mom's hysterical screams could be heard across the globe. When she broke free from the two men, she ran as fast as she could. When she realized that she would never make it, she fell to her knees, and cried.

Later that night, the police set up an investigation to find Tailor. The kidnapper had called at least ten times, Asking for a ransom, of over $100,000 dollars. My mother couldn't come up with the money in the time limit that the kidnapper had set. So he set up a video camera, and drowned Tailor, in the bathtub. Every second of that horrific video, made everyone in the room, feel tense, scared, and like there was never going to be any hope, ever again. My mom and dad cried every night, every evening, and every morning. They never slept, they never ate. My dad started drinking, my mom never left the house. My father started gambling. My mom never let me from her sight. One night, my father came home, with a blood lust. He had taken my mother by the wrist, and slammed her head into the wall, until her nose bled or until it broke. Eventually my mother had gotten sick. She couldn't leave her bed.

My father never found that to be a good excuse to stop. He would drag her down the stairs and into the kitchen, and place her hand on the hot burner, until she agreed to cook him some breakfast. My mother died when I was sixteen. Almost two years ago. My home grew dark. The walls went cryptic. Every room looked as if it were a cemetery. My room was the only light, and it was in the basement. My dad never touched Tailor's room. It had remained the day it did when my mother took her for the walk. I went into tailor's room several times. I never touched anything. I only went in, to listen to a sound, that didn't exist anymore. I remember my mother's laughter when Tailor would laugh at my Mom's silly faces. I remember the little tune that the radio played when Tailor was to take her nap.

I remember the creaking of the rocking chair when my mom would sing Tailor to sleep herself. I would imagine every sound, that was now, invisible. I turned on my side and looked out my window. The sky was only a dark shade of blue. The sun was setting on my opposite side. Everything was quiet and everything was still. I could hear the sound of the water running through the pipes behind me. I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain, on my windowsill. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if my father was still the loving, caring man that he was, before the death of my sister. I drifted off to sleep and awoke five hours later, when my father came home. The door slammed violently and I could hear him stumbling up the stairs. He was mumbling to himself and slammed his door shut. I ran to the vent and removed it so that I could what he was saying. "Low-life...Shit...Good for nothing…" I placed my ear closer and heard my father ripping something open. The silence was unbearable as he was reading over every line of whatever he was reading.

"What the hell is Hogwarts?!?" He yelled. I could hear him crumble the paper and throw it against the wall. Then I heard him shuffle in his bed. Surely in twenty minutes, he would be dead asleep. When I was sure that that time had passed, I slowly opened my fathers door, a quiet creak was all that welcomed me. The room was dark and shadows danced when I closed the door behind me. I took slow strides to find my way to the vent and used my hands to feel around where I was going. My fathers room smelled musty and highly of alcohol. I bent down at the vent and found a crumbled paper and put it in my pocket. My father moved and I froze. I held my breath and stared at the darkness, hoping my father wouldn't emerge. He merely snorted and quickly fell back to sleep. I let my breath out and felt my cheeks get hot. I made my way back to my room and unfolded the letter. I read and read again. I flipped through pages to see if it was joke but this letter was my escape. It read:

_Dear Samantha Gray,_

_You are gradually invited to enroll in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your poor attendance and low grades have dismissed you from Beauxbatons for witches and you will be attending our school for your last year of your magical education. You will be staying with a Hogwarts Family until the end of summer. Someone will be sent to retrieve you and your belongings. Be sure to note your family of these festivities and say your goodbyes. Enclosed is a list of materials that you will need for the upcoming school year. Thank you for your time. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Albus Dumbedore**_

_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster,_

_AD_

Enclosure

I couldn't have been more happy to receive such a letter in my life. I knew that I was going to a school that had boys and girls but it was a school, miles away. That meant an escape from my homicidal father. I tucked the letter in my pillow case and pulled the blankets over my chest and laid down my head and closed my eyes. Before I slept that night, I had one thing happen to me that hadn't happened in several years. Something that made everything feel as if it were going to look up. For the first time in two years, I, Samantha Faith Gray, Smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**{[(Chapter 2)]}**

**The blankets were violently pulled from my body and had caused me to fall on the cold, hard ground. "Get your ass up and make yourself useful by doing something worth having you around." My dad said. He had a hangover. He wasn't as bad as he was when he was drunk but he still had a rage inside him that meant he was going to take out on me. I stood up and turned to see my father storming up the stairs. I pulled on Tee shirt and jean shorts and went outside. It was a bright sunny day but it still seemed like a storm was hovering over my home. I looked all over the yard for something that could keep me from going back inside the house. The lawn was a bit trashy. I took the rusty old lawn mower from the garage. It wasn't the greatest mower in the world, but it got the job done. I liked it because it took longer than usual. **

**The sun grew hotter every minute I spent outside. It was getting a little ridiculous. My father never came out once. I had all the privacy that I needed. I, however, had finished the lawn at one point on time, and I was desperate to find something to keep my father's hands as far away from me as possible. I started weeding the flowerbeds and trimming the hedges and raking up leaves and cleaning the outside windows. The lawn had never looked as beautiful before but when I looked at it, all I saw was shame. It was only an excuse to get away from my brutally abusive father. I was exhausted and covered in dirt. I couldn't even see out of my own eyes because of how the sweat glistened so brightly. I looked around the neighborhood and every other house looked normal compared to mine. No one had to suffer everything that I went through. Well, not that I knew of. The house across the street could have an alcohol abusing mother who comes home at several different hours during the night with other men or bruises and the smell of drugs on her. Or the brown house down the street could have a gang member living with them. Someone armed and dangerous and they could be held hostage everyday but somehow continue to live on. Or the blue house two houses down could just be a house with strict parents and a suicidal child. They're child is in his or her own world and thinks that his or her parents won't accept what she is and so she has come to the thought that suicide is the ultimate answer.**

**I looked at my house and saw no disturbance in the doors or windows, I heard absolutely nothing. Maybe my father was taking a nap or drinking some coffee, or drinking again. I hope it was one of the first two. I laid in the grass and stared at the bright sky. The blue was so radiant with the fluffy white clouds surrounding it. The sun was enveloped in a bush of clouds and couldn't shine in my eyes but still lit up the rest of the beautiful sky. That was where I wanted to be. With all the happiness that the world had to offer, not what my life did. A soft breeze flew and I breathed deep and closed my eyes. This was the moment I've been looking for. I was hoping for some time to relax. "Samantha Gray?" I heard a low soft voice speak above me. My eyes popped open and I looked up to see a tall man standing in front of me. I jumped up and stood back. He looked like a giant. He had long black scruffy hair and wore lots of thick clothing even though the sun shone hot. **

"**Ar' Ye Samantha Gray?" He asked. I nodded my head yes and hadn't kept my eyes from him. "Oh good, My name be 'agrid, I was sent to ask if ye got yer letter." He stated. I stared at him with a funny look on my face. "You were sent to ask me if I got my letter?" I repeated**

"**Er, yeah." He said back. I stood up straight and rubbed my temple. "Yes I got the letter and I'm currently packing. But may I ask a couple of questions?" I asked. He looked at me funny and nodded. "Okay, well first of all, why would you be sent to ask me if I got a letter and second, who sent you?" I asked. I wanted to know a little more about this Albus Dumbledore, if he was the person that sent Hagrid. He pursed his lips together and looked at me for a moment. "Well, I was sent because yer an import'nt part to our magical community now. And Mr. Albus Dumbledore sent me." He stated. I looked away and lightly licked my dry lips. I was a little confused. I pondered for a little but then just looked back at Hagrid and said "Okay, thank you." and He bade his G'bye and was gone.**

**I was so horribly confused by what I was told and what had happened last night with the letter that I didn't realize I had wandered right into my house. My dad was passed out on the couch. That was good. I went to the kitchen and found something to eat right quick. I took my lunch outside and ate on the soft grass. I loved the outdoors because they were the one thing that didn't harm me. A couple kids were riding by on their bikes. They had polo sticks and nothing to hit so I assume that they were just either playing around hitting the neighborhood cats or just hitting one another. They laughed and played and had lots of fun. I put my plate aside and rested my hand on my stomach. I felt a raindrop on my nose and looked up at the sky. It wasn't overcast and it wasn't dark. The sun was still shining bright. The clouds were still radiant white. There was absolutely no sign of rain. Just that one drop. It was very strange. I wiped the water from my nose and went back inside. My dad wasn't on the couch anymore. I was going to walk downstairs when I found my father standing in my way. "Why the hell were you outside for five God Damn hours?!" He yelled. I looked down at my feet and answered "Because the yard needed work." and my dad huffed and took my arm and pushed me down the stairs and closed the door and locked me in my room. "You don't EVER lie to me you little whore. You're staying in there until you can learn to be something worth value!" he yelled and threw the keys on the floor and walked away. I banged on the door and started screaming for him to let me out. He never came. I only heard him yell at me to 'shut my damn mouth.' I walked downstairs and went to my closet and pulled out my trunks. I filled them with most of my clothes and as much magical money as I could. I saved a whole lot of it from my last year at Beauxbatons. I hid the full trunks underneath my bed. Hopefully tonight was my last night in the hell. I don't think I could handle another year of my Father's obscene abuse. **

**So for the afternoon, I was locked in my room. I didn't know how I was to entertain myself. I actually cleaned up whatever I could. I found things to clean. I even changed the filter in the furnace. I couldn't find anything better to do. I made my bed and took a nap just to mess it up again so I could make it once more. I hated my father for what he was. It was only about, five hours later, the sun was starting to set and the deep shade of blue that I loved so much was starting to set in. Even when the blue faded, a dark purple would surround the sky and the moon and stars would appear. I opened the one window in the laundry room of the basement and stared at the sunset. The colors were so beautiful. My eye lids started getting heavy and I eventually had no choice but to close my eyes and drift to sleep.**

"**Ey! Wake up! Samantha! Wake up missy! We gotta go right now!" I felt a shoe kick the side of my face that was still hanging outside of the window. I opened my eyes to look up and see two boys standing in front of me. They grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the small window and had made me scratch my sides. I stood up and tried to run but one of the boys grabbed my arm and pulled me back so that I fell on the ground. I held my now pain filled head and looked at them again. One had flaming red hair and green eyes, The other had dark hair and blue eyes. They both were equally tall and both intimidating in this night lighting. "It's okay Samantha! We're going to grab your things and take you away, You need to tell us where it is!" The red headed one said. **

"**Who are you?" I looked frightened and I couldn't figure out for the life of me what was going on. "We're here to take you to the Hogwarts Family! We need you to tell us where you hid your belongings so we can get you out of here!" The dark haired boy said. "Under my bed." I said and they both disappeared in the house and I was left alone outside on the ground, with a headache and a sore body. I pulled myself close to the window and saw shadows moving. The boys were checking underneath my bed. The light suddenly flicked red on my porch and I saw my father step outside. He looked over the backyard and breathed deeply. I was never more scared since I saw the horrific video of Tailor. My father would see me and he wouldn't hold back. His head turned to see me and his expression changed. It was the worst face I've ever seen him make. He only looked more vicious and furious at the same time and it was the most horrifying feature that he'd ever shown. He stormed to me and I tried to stand and run but he grabbed my collar and pulled me up and the back of my head hit his chest and he strangled me with his forearm. I started gasping for air and kicking my feet but that only made him strangle more. **

"**So now your sneaking out of your room? What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled and dropped me on the ground and the amount of fresh cold air stung my lungs. "I am your fucking father and you will listen to whatever the hell I tell you to do!? Do you understand me you little bitch!?" I was holding my neck thinking that it was going to snap any second and I wasn't going to be able to hold it together. I turned on my stomach and started digging my nails in the dirt hoping that I could get away by pulling myself that way. But my father had grabbed my leg and pulled me back. "Somebody help me!" I screamed. That only made my father more contemptuous. He grabbed my hair and once again pulled me up so that he was strangling me again. This time is was the last. I couldn't breath a single bit of air. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think that maybe this was it. I was going to die right here. "Put her down!" My eyes burst open and I saw the two boys standing with caution and they both held wands in their hands. "Who the hell are you? Samantha's escape artists? What the hell are you doing here?" My dad yelled. His breath smelled so highly of alcohol that I couldn't gotten drunk just smelling it. "Ron think of something! He's going to kill her!" The dark haired one yelled. "I don't know what to say, what if I hit her?" Ron yelled. I could feel my lungs start to hurt from the lack of air. "What the hell are you two talking about over there?!" My father yelled at them. "I'm going to use Avada Kedavra, Harry." Ron yelled. Harry snatched Ron's wand "No Ron that will kill him!" Harry yelled. Then Harry looked at my father and the arm that was tightening around my neck every second. "Sir can you please put her down? We need to take her with us!" Harry yelled from where he was standing. "Who the hell are you to tell me to put her down?! She is my daughter, I can do whatever the hell I please with her!" My father yelled in my ear. Harry straightened his back and looked at me. I was gasping for air and couldn't hold much longer. "Samantha, I'm going to help you but you need to get yourself free!" He said and I would've nodded my head but that seemed impossible. Harry started counting to three. **

"**okay, here we go. 1.…" I was having the up most difficulties figuring out a way to break free from my father's clutches. "2.…" I was struggling and losing everything that helped me live. I was swinging my legs wildly and couldn't feel them whatsoever. "3!" Harry yelled and I swung my leg back and kicked my father in his privates and he dropped me to the ground and Harry yelled "Crucio!" and a shot of light flew from his wand and hit my father in the chest and he tumbled over in pain. I saw my father shake on the ground that night. I stared at him and was gasping for air but couldn't breath. I was starting to lose my eyesight. Black was clouding my vision and my whole body starting going numb. I tried to use my arms to hold myself up but they gave underneath me and I fell flat on the ground. I felt Harry pick me up and carry to a loud machine. It made lots of noise, all I could remember after that, was flying.**


	3. Chapter 3

{[(Chapter three)]}

"She doesn't look too good mate, maybe we should stop and see what Hermione can do." I heard voices. I could breathe again but it seemed like every breath was short. I couldn't move my body. I felt limp and and I couldn't talk or open my eyes. "No Ronald, keep driving. Mrs. Weasley will know what to do. I'm too uncomfortable casting healing spells on her without permission from Mrs. Weasley. I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with her." A girl's voice was being used now. All three of the voices had heavy accents.

"She was being choked by her insane father! What else is there to explain Hermione?!" Another voice yelled. Much more of a distinction from the other two voices. I felt a shift under my head.

"I understand that Harry but do you realize that she's completely different from the average witch! My spells could completely annihilate her!" The voice was raised so high and I couldn't phase. A long silence was held and even as immobile as I was, I could feel every bit of tension. I felt a hand smooth the hair on my head, Then heard a soft sigh from above me. "Fine, Ron hurry up and drive. We need to get her back to The Burrow as fast as possible." The same soft voice spoke.

"Alright Harry, Thank you." The girl spoke again. Then a rumble and a soft hum came from the engine and one of them had started driving. The entire time that it took to get there, the road was never bumpy once. In fact, It was so smooth that when we got there, it felt like we were landing on the ground. A sudden bump hit the car and it was shut off. I felt a pair of arms lift me from the seat. Whoever was carrying me, was so soft and gentle with me. Almost as if I was a fragile vase made of thin, breakable glass. I heard a door creak open and my hand brushed against something hard. Probably a wooden frame for the door. Then I felt the air density shift as every step this person took was up the stairs. Then finally, I was laid against a soft mattress. A few minutes had passed but I couldn't hear the door open. Whoever was with me, stayed there. I felt them sit next to me as the bed shifted when they sat on the edge. They took my hand and held it. "Hi Samantha. My name is Harry Potter. I don't know if you've heard of me, but it's very important that you live. My friend's mother is going to come up in a few minutes, she's going to help you. Your father has cut your breath short and she knows something that could help. I need you to survive because, well, you know something about me that I don't know yet. I need you to wake up so that you can tell me." He said before the door was opened and I heard several footsteps rush into the room. "Oh Dear thank you so much for keeping her company. That will be all for now, I need to be alone with her so that I may see what I can do." A well developed women's voice spoke. Then a few seconds had passed of silence. "Go on now, She'll be fine Harry, I promise." And with that, All of the others had left the room. The women was moving hair from my face and inspecting it. I was starting to become more tired the more she inspected me. She was using her wand on parts of my body and speaking quietly. I assume that she was using spells to get information that she needed. My hearing was going away and I once again could feel the swelling of sleep fill my unconscious body. Then, I didn't feel anything at all.

_Five Hours Later_

I regained Consciousness and I was able to feel my arms and open my eyes. The room was dim but not dark. My eyes skimmed the old wooden walls decorated with beautiful family photos and a neutral color scheme. I wiped my eyes because I couldn't see too well. I pulled myself up and propped on my elbows. My neck felt stiff and my hair was knotted in a mess. I had a headache and my throat was very sore. I tried to move my legs but I couldn't feel them. I started to panic because I didn't know what was happening. "Help!" I yelled and within two minutes, Two other people burst into the room. I flinched and held myself back and kept my mouth shut. These two people stood as if they were about to fight. The light flicked on and I got a good look at them. It was the two boys that showed up at my house. When they saw that the was room was clear and that I was only in panic, They rested and they relaxed. "Ron it's okay, She's awake, go tell your mom, I'm going to talk to her." Harry said and Ron nodded and ran out of the room. I looked at Harry with a panicked look on my face. He made slow, even strides towards me. He must have been either wise or clairvoyant because he was very careful about every move that he made. He didn't want to scare me. He placed his hand on the bed and put a little pressure. I looked at his hand and then at him, My eyes wide. He looked at me the whole time and slowly made his way to sitting on the bed just as he did before. I pulled my legs to my chest and backed against the headboard. He inched a little closer. "Hello Samantha, Do you remember me? It's me, Harry." He said, His look of concern was very convincing. I nodded my head. He looked out the window for a minute to gather his thoughts and then looked at me again. "Samantha, I was the one that saved you from your dad. I brought you to this room. I told you something right before I left. Me and my two friend, Ron and Hermione, Brought you here so that you may attend Hogwarts this following year." He said before I interrupted

"I didn't expect you to come for a while, it said that school starts in September and it's still one month till."

"Yes, well Dumbledore has a friend who saw your father and your home state and since you are of high importance to the school, we need you safe at all times. When Ron, Hermione, and I got there, we didn't expect your dad to try to kill you. We assumed that at the hour it was, he would be asleep so that we could get your things and just leave." He said. He got a little closer and smiled when I finally said something to him.

"Wait a second, why is everyone telling me that I am so important and different? What's going on?" He huffed and just looked at his hands. "I don't know, All I was to know was to get you and bring you back okay?"

"If I'm so important to you don't you think you should know something?"

"Yeah I should but I don't okay?"

"Well you better figure something out because I don't have the slightest clue to anything and if someone doesn't find out something, someone is going to be very sorry."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." I said and then a red-headed women came into the room and rushed to my bedside. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off the bed. "Leave now Harry, I think she's perfectly fine with your company. Give someone else a turn." She said and she took Harry's place and sat down. "Hello Samantha Dear, My name is Molly Weasley. I'm hear to take care of you until your better, how are you feeling?" She asked taking my arm and squeezing it. I snatched it back. "I'm feeling fine. I would, however, like a few questions asked." I stated. My eyes glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. If I wasn't in that bed with all these injuries, I would have taken that as an insult. "What do you wanna know?" She said. I flipped the covers off and tried to stand but my legs felt like Jelly.

"First of all, Other than me being here, and you are supposedly the Hogwarts Family?"

"Yes we are."

"Then why" I asked "Did you all decide to kidnap me? For one, four eyes over there gave me a subtle answer, Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be a nice school and not take kid from their homes?" I said grabbing on to the pole of the bed. Harry stepped from the corner

"You know we could have left you there! You could be dead right now if it wasn't for us!" He yelled. I looked at him and felt a sudden burst of anger swell my heart.

"No you Idiot, It's because of you that I almost died! You should've waited so that I could come up with a damn plan but no! Instead, you invade me house, injure me, and almost get me killed! Are you really going to stand there and try to defend yourself?" I yelled. He was about to speak when Molly interrupted

"Children stop it right this instant. Samantha, You had better watch your language. And be grateful that your alive. These boys were only doing what they were told. And Harry, show some sympathy for this girl, she's had it hard her whole life, you can't expect her to know how to open up instantly to us. Now Samantha, We had to get you early because Dumbledore saw your future, your father was going to kill you in three days if we didn't get you out of there. We need you to be alive Samantha and it's going to be really difficult if we left you with your father."

"Wait wait wait, my father was going to kill me? How the hell could he do that?" She eyed me because I had some getting used to about the language thing but she's going to have to deal.

"He gets drunk and forgets to turn off the stove before he leaves."

"But what about me? Can't I just walk into the kitchen and turn the stove off?"

"He also forgets that he locked you in your room today." I backed away and sat on the bed. I couldn't believe that after years of getting drunk, my father wouldn't just kill me, he would lose the house and everything that tailor and my mom left behind as well.

"Wait, Why am I so important to you and everyone else?" I asked looking up at her. She folded her hands in front of her and stood straight and pressed her thin lips together. She looked intimidating.

"that is information that I can't tell you, it's something that you have to find out." She said. I shot up from the bed and Ron grabbed my arm right quick before I got in his moms face.

"You better tell me right now, I'm sick of being here and not knowing a damn thing!"

"Lang-"

"Screw you! I will not watch my language!" was all I said before I felt a sting travel up my spine and it was absolutely painful and unexpected.

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing?!" Molly said

"No one talks to my mother like that, especially someone like her." I was on the ground and it took a lot of strength to pull myself up. I wiped my mouth and looked at Ron. He held his wand at his side and looked tense. I walked up to him and punched him in his nose.

"Aw Bloody Hell!" He said wiping blood from his nose

"You like that? I did it without magic! Next time why don't you be somebody and fight with your fists instead of your prissy little wand!" I said and spit on his shirt. I bumped shoulders with Harry and walked out of the room. I didn't know my way around the house so all I did was find a staircase, I went down and found the door that led outside. I was about ten feet from the house when someone grabbed my arm and yanked it, hard. I fell on the ground and got an instant headache. I looked up and saw Harry.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled in my face. I took my hand in pushed his face out of mine. I stood up and walked up to him. He made sure to protect anything that I could punch.

"what is my problem? You seriously did not just ask me that! Are you fucking stupid?! Pay attention you Idiot, I got adducted by two idiots that almost got me killed!"

"that doesn't give you the right to yell at someone who is promising to take you in and punch her son in the face!" He yelled and then it hit me. He was right. This is the Hogwarts family and they were kind enough to take me in and care for me and I pretty much ruined my chances at the escape I meant to happen. I sighed, turned around and put my hand on my forehead. He let his guard down and stood there staring at me. I looked at the sky thinking. I should just go in and apologize but if they don't accept it, then they may just send me back but they said that I'm important so why would they do that? It doesn't make sense. I could just tell Harry to take me back to my father and whatever happens, happens. But I instead, turned around to face Harry. "Alright, I'm sorry. Just take me inside and let me apologize and help Ron." I said looking at the house to avoid his gaze. "I'm not taking you in, you walk in all by yourself and apologize and you better hope that Hermione doesn't have hard feelings against you about this." He said pointing towards the door. I rolled my eyes and walked to the house and he followed. I found Molly wiping Ron's nose and he was throwing a fit like a child. When I walked in, everyone looked at me, each person with a glare on their face. I put my hands on my hips and looked at them all.

"Look" I said "I know that me punching Ron was a little rational but I am truly sorry. I'm here to say I'm sorry, and if I didn't mean it then I wouldn't be here. I would be trying to get back home but get hopelessly lost. If you all knew me then you would realize why I over reacted like that. I am sorry and I hope that you can find a way to forgive me and give me another chance." I said. Molly was wringing out a towel and brought it back to wipe away the dried blood around Ron's nose. She was the first to speak.

"Well Deary I do know where you come from and I do forgive you but it's not up to me. Ron was the victim and he needs to be the one to forgive." She said. I looked at Ron and he looked as if he was begging his mum to just let me go back. He huffed and said "Fine, I forgive you but it won't be so easy next time." I nodded and Harry once again grabbed my arm but pulled me into the hallway.

"Thanks for apologizing."

"Yeah well your lucky that I need a place to stay. Just leave me alone and we won't have a problem. You got that Potter?" I said sourly. He didn't to kindly to that either.

"Since when was it okay to call me Potter?"

"Since I just said it dimwit, get with the program." I said and then I walked back to the kitchen where Molly was cooking dinner and who I assumed was Ron's Dad was helping him clean up the mess. Molly was a phenomenal cook because I was never more satisfied with the dinner that she let me eat. She cooked just like my mom did. She ushered me to my room and made me sleep. She said that tomorrow, I was to meet the rest of the family. Which I wasn't too excited about because maybe they all were like Ron who thought with his wand and not with his head.


	4. Chapter 4

{[(Chapter 4)]}

I woke up all on my own to a bright light and a very unrecognizable room. I was in a whole different room then what I was in yesterday. The walls weren't just plain tan wallpaper, They were red wood and there was no pictures, only wall lights and the windows with darker curtains. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I felt a strange tug in my stomach. I knew what it was too. The feeling of guilt had built inside me overnight and now I feel horrible for the way I acted yesterday. I flipped the blankets off me and realized how hot I felt. My clothes were soaking down the back with sweat and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck and the rest of my skin was damp. I saw another bed on the other side of the room and it was made and had neatly folded clothing with a note sitting on top of it. I went over and picked up the note.

_Here are your clothes for the day, all of your other clothes were filthy so we will spare you some clothes until yours are actually clean._

_Molly_

I took the note and set it aside. There was a flannel collared shirt with stonewashed Jeans. I picked up the clothes and went into the hallway. It was a long narrow hallway and I didn't know which was where and I was looking for the bathroom. I didn't want to accidentally open up the wrong door because that would turn into an awkward situation that I won't know how to escape. I ran into Harry in the hallway. He tried to bump passed me but I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Where's the Bathroom Potter?" I said sourly. He glared at me and yanked his shirt from my grasp and pointed at a door.

"I would wait around but I figure that you won't thank me." He said and continued down the hall. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. I silently closed the door behind me and locked it. The bathroom was so homely and beautiful. Everything about this home has been so comforting so far. I had a white tank top underneath my shirt so I left it one and left the flannel unbuttoned and put on the jeans and my shoes and folded the other clothes neatly. I left the bathroom with my clothes in hand and my hair propped up high on my head in a loose bun. I remembered my way to the stairs from the previous night guided myself to them and headed to the first floor.

I found Ron and Harry playing a game of Exploding Snap and Hermione was reading a rather large book beside them. Molly came up to me and took the clothes from me.

"are these your filthy clothes dear?" She asked shuffling through the pants and shirt for signs of dirt.

"Uh yes they are." I assured her. She nodded and took them away. I sat at the table for no reason. I didn't exactly know what to do. Everyone here was still on edge because I just had to flip out yesterday. But within five seconds of that thought, two tall boys had invaded the space on either side of me. I looked up to one and then the other and already swore that I looked at him. They were twins.

"Well Good Morning young lady." The one on my left said

"We here you caused quite a ruckus yesterday." The one on my right said. I smiled at their silliness.

"So miss, who might me and my brother here have the pleasure of calling you?" The left one said and before I could answer, I felt two hot hands burning through the flannel on my shoulders.

"Snake sounds perfect!" An enthusiastic sound came from none other than Harry. I grabbed his hand and threw it off of me. "Watch it." I warned him "Call me Samantha."

"Well just for giggles, I'm going to call you Sam okay?" The right one said. I didn't mind that they called me Sam.

"What are your names?" I asked. They both looked at each other and switched sides.

"Well My name is George!" The one now on my left said.

"And I believe that that makes me Fred now doesn't it?" The one now on my right said. I smiled. They were the friendliest ones here, besides Molly. I liked them.

"Oh stop Pestering the poor girl." I heard another thick accent of a girl. I turned and saw a very beautiful girl who looked very much like the rest of the Weasleys. She had long red hair that looked like silk and beautiful skin. Her eyes gleamed but she looked very small and fragile. She was carrying folded clothing.

"Hello Samantha, my name is Ginny. I'm the only sister in a house full of pranksters and screw ups." she said, implying that her brothers are nothing but trouble-makers. She handed me the clothes.

"This is all that we've washed so far, You might want to hang those up or put them away. We happen to have some animals running around who aren't afraid to get into stuff." she said and I took my clothes from her. I walked up the stairs and back to my room. I placed the clothes on the bed so that I could get my empty trunk. I opened it and just kind of looked at it. There was a little pacifier at the bottom of the trunk. It was pink with little blue elephants decorating it. I picked it up with trembling fingers. It was Tailor's Pacifier. I just looked at it for a while. I put the clothes in the trunk and put it away but I kept the pacifier. I replaced the meaningless charm on my necklace with the pacifier and even though it did make me feel childish, it made my heart lift that I had a piece of Tailor so close to me. I was playing with it even on the way down the stairs. I sat on a little couch and thought highly of those sweet memories.

"Samantha?" I snapped my neck when I looked at Ron. He looked very confused. "What are you doing with a baby pacifier?" He sat down slowly next to me. I huffed and scooted away from him. I still didn't like that he attacked me yesterday.

"Well Ron, I'm going to let you know now, It's a long long long story, with the saddest ending known to man and you don't deserve to know it." I spoke with emphasis on the last five words. I tucked the pacifier in my shirt and got up to walk away.

"Well why not?" He said before I could exit the room. I turned around and eyed him.

"Because I don't quite trust you yet. You seem to attack anyone who is panicking from a kidnapping and had had a horrible life and you can't show sympathy? Pathetic. I only talked back to your mom, because I don't know how to react to a sweet, loving, and comforting lady around the house!" I yelled and just left. I didn't like feeling angry at these people but I felt so out of place. I've never really been able to use my powers because my dad kept all magic from the house, but when my mom was around, she would try to teach me as much as she could. She never taught spells or potions, she taught me the only times I should use magic, she taught me history about magic, she even taught me about special animals and stones that are a big part of making a spell or potion to make it work strongly then before. It seemed that every time I would sit down in a room, someone was there to start asking questions so I just started my own tour. I got most of the house down so I wasn't interested in that. I did see a beautiful forest just beyond the house so I wanted to see that.

I walked outside without anyone knowing. I was walking across the grass field to get to the forest when I shadow zipped passed my head with such furry that it made the wind stronger and much more powerful. I looked up and saw Harry on a broom. He was circling the house. I just stared at him. He seemed angry. It almost looked like he was trying to hurt the wind. He was going faster and faster and then, he stopped abruptly. That was my queue to run into the woods. I hid behind a tree and he landed right in the spot that I was at.

"Samantha? Where are you?" He yelled. I pressed my back against the tree, pressing myself against it as hard as I could. "I swear to god if you run away, you'll never have another chance like this!" He yelled again. Then I heard pure silence, and then the slam of a door. I let out a sudden breath that I had not known I was holding behind my teeth. I took my first step and heard a loud snap under my foot. I stepped a on a fallen branch. I had to be careful where I was walking. The forest was absolutely beautiful. The trees weren't a radiant green, they were dim but they did glow with health. Even as light as the wind was, the trees swayed with every breath. They were standing tall and leaning over. The trees were even better when they would talk. The words they spoke weren't English but they were easy to talk to because they listen and respond when you need it. I stopped abruptly when I saw the strangest thing. It was so, alienated. A beautiful, glowing, and healthy Cherry Blossom was sitting amongst all the taller trees. Every wind that blew caused the tree to release loose petals and make something you could only see in the movies. I walked over to it and placed my hand on the trunk. It felt nice. Even though it was a little rough on the skin, the tree still felt like a velvet feel.

"Hello there, Cherry Blossom. Your different from all these other trees aren't you?" I waited and heard the flowers waving against one another as if the tree said "Yes, I am."

"Well I know all about being different." Another wind blew making the tree say "Tell me about it then." I smiled. Even though it was only a tree, it felt like a friend. I sat down and placed my back against the trunk. I leaned my head on a lowered branch and began talking to the tree.

"I don't know how to explain to everyone around here that I'm different from them, in a completely different way than they think I am. The life that I lead is something that they don't want to get mixed up in. My dad had been a type for revenge and he's seen this world before. The magic and all the wonders? It's all new to me and I don't know if I can cope real easily. I want them to go easy on me so that I can at least show that I can be nicer, I don't trust to fall into a friendship because it seems that every friendship that I've had has turned to dust. I wish my father would think of me as the only family he has left and wants to make it last before I turn eighteen, Instead he thinks of me as the last bit of family that he has and now he has to put up with me but at least he can treat me like a maid." Another breeze made the tree speak softly, This time it said "Go on." I've smiling so much the past couple days and that is something I can thank these people for. I've never smiled four times in one week. "What I don't get, is that Potter kid. He seems so..rude. And I feel like I know him from somewhere and I don't know if that what I feel towards him is hate or if I like him as a friend or something. But I'm angry at that whole household so I'm going to assume it's hate. I don't like him, and I don't like Ron, Oh and I don't like that Hermione girl. They all are on my list of people I need to teach a lesson. However, I really those two twins, Fred and George. They are funny and I get along with them. Ginny seems like a real sweet girl. I think I could make friends with her easily if I tried. I know that I am a little mean and judgmental but I'm new to everything and if it's one thing I learned from my dad he says 'Never trust anyone because they're just going to leave you much later in life.' and I finally got to a point where that was true." Another breeze and that's all it was. The tree never spoke a word but it sent me a flower. It landed on the back of my hand which was resting on my stomach.

I picked it up and sat upright and smelled it. It smelled sweet and like a perfume that fancy designers wear. It smelled very nice. I got up. "Thank you for listening, I wish some other people would start doing that around here." I said to the tree and headed back to the house. I remembered my way out of the forest luckily but I found three very angry looking people standing in front of the house when I got back.

"Where have you been!?" Ron yelled.

"Oh Shut up, I wasn't running away! I'm standing in front of you so you shouldn't really give a damn!" I claimed

"Well your not really a trustworthy person Samantha! You already proved that to us yesterday!" Harry said

"Can't you three just leave me alone?! I'm not running away! And If you idiots would use your damn brains You would realize that I like it here! Why in the hell would I run back to my stupid father?! He treats me like I deserve to be dead and you three act like a strict father and I hate it! I won't run away because I want this chance. But if you three won't let up then how in the world are you ever going to believe me?" I said pushing passed them to get inside. I went up to my room and sat on the bed. I twisted the flower in my hand and pinched the petals between my fingers just to feel how soft it was. It was the most beautiful flower in the world to me. I wanted to keep it forever. I took a thick book and pressed the flower in between pages, I laid it flat and closed the book. I placed the book on my bedside table and stared at it, wondering when I wan going to see it again. A knock on the door made me jump from my current state of mind and I remembered my reality and said for that person to come in. Hermione walked into the room.

"Hey Samantha, mind if I talk to you?" She asked standing at the door she was closing behind her back. I didn't feel like fighting so I just looked at her and nodded my head. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"I know that maybe we've been a little harsh on you since yesterday but you've got to understand, You punched Ron in the face!" She said and I glared at her. "okay well, we have to be over protective because we can't lose you to anything or anyone." I huffed and looked at her.

"Hermione, I'm going to be honest with because we aren't getting anywhere with my attitude, I understand but You have to listen to me when I tell you that I can't take all this in on the first second that I get there. I've never been the type to open up like this but I wanted it. I don't have any friends here and I have no one that I know. I've actually never really been able to get used to anything for that matter." I said. It was nice of Hermione to just sit there and listen. "Well, Samantha just so we're clear, I respect you very much. You seem like a strong person and I really enjoy that you can punch someone in the face for something you thought wasn't right." She smirked to herself and then she took my hand which I was really hesitant about.

"Samantha, you can be more than welcome to say no but I would like very much for you and me to be friends. You're the type of person that I need to befriend. Your strong and independent. I've only punched someone in the face once, but he drove me over the edge. I hate him but he got was he had coming." I instantly respected Hermione. Anyone that can punch a jerk in the face for doing whatever he did is my hero, or in this case, heroine. "I would like very much to be your friend Hermione. At least someone around here has guts to tell me that!" I yelled. Harry and Ron's room was right next door and if anyone was in there, then they could definitely hear us.

"Well You better get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said and then she left and I did just as she told me to do, I fell asleep as _soon as my head hit the pillow._


	5. Chapter 5

{[(Chapter 5)]}

"Samantha, Wake up! We're going into the woods to go firefly hunting! You have to wake up!" Ginny was shaking me awake. Which wasn't smart but she had no idea. I sloppily lifted myself from the bed. I was exhausted so I did the best I could to tune in to the world that was filling my hearing and sight. I noticed that it was still dark outside, I looked at my clock and it read, four-thirty. I dressed myself in dark clothing so that the fireflies couldn't see me. I dragged on some boots and threw on a hoodie to hide my messy hair. I went downstairs to meet the others that were going firefly hunting. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Me.

"Okay so everyone knows what to do. You take a jar, and a net and try to catch as many as fire bugs as you can." Ginny explained. She handed everyone a jar and a net. I didn't really need the net as long as I can swing a jar, I can catch a lot. We were all set out on our own to catch as many as we could see. There weren't any teams. I was all on my own out in the forest. At first, everyone just split up into separate sections in the forest that Ginny had marked on a map. I was sent into the eastern dark swamp like section of the forest and it wasn't what I thought it was. Even though I was trampling over twigs and muck to get to the swamp, it was actually nice to get to the water. There were several bugs and I could easily see the fireflies buzzing around on top of the swamp water. They buzzed by the rim of the swamp and by the trees and mostly by this moist little part of the grass that I accidentally stepped in, only to realize that it was a mud puddle. I took the lid off the jar and quickly swiped it in a small crowd of the flyers and caught only three. I quickly replaced the lid and started walking. I was tracing the outside of the swamp and even though it smelled more musty, it was just nice to be outside. I love the outdoors so when I'm out in the free, I feel better. I saw an even bigger crowd of the fireflies and quickly took off the lid and swung the jar. I had caught several of the bugs. I didn't care whether I won this stupid little contest or not. I was only doing it to please these people. It was still nice that Hermione was starting to see my side of the story.

In about an hour. I was sitting on the couch, drowsing off while I waited for Ginny and Hermione to count the bugs in each jar. It was exhausting to travel in the woods but even worse was when you were woken up early to go on a hunt you never agreed to. Harry saw that I was falling asleep and smacked my knee with a newspaper.

"I know that this is really early, but it's something that the Weasleys like to do, so even if you really did care, I can at least thank you for doing it." He said. I didn't respond because I was so tired but I did have a witty comeback because I feel that he just insulted me. He was so rude. I know that I've dealt with some real assholes but Harry is in the top twenty. He didn't treat me the way I was hoping he would. In fact, I was thinking that since it was such a nice school, that I would be in a more high class place but beggars can't be choosers.

"okay well the winner is Ron. Again. But Samantha came in second with a total of twenty-five buggers. That's a personal high, behind Ron anyway." Ginny claimed as Hermione came up behind her with a jar filled with candy. She handed it to Ron and he took it with greed and smirk that danced on his lips. I scowled at him. I didn't see how somebody could go that crazy over candy.

"Anyway, everyone else that didn't win, We expect to see you outside in an hour to play a great game of quidditch." Hermione said as she walked to grab the jars full of fireflies. "Oh um, Samantha can you give me a hand?" She asked turning her head to look my way while her hands were still stretching for the jars. I just looked at her and then Harry who was talking to Ron and Ginny and I just huffed and walked over to Hermione. I took a couple jars and she took the rest. I followed her back to the forest.

"You know, Harry hasn't stopped talking about you since we brought you here." She claimed stepping over a fallen branch, almost dropping a jar. I just rolled my eyes.

"I bet none of it is good, He hates me, I think that me and him are meant to just keep fighting until we part ways, honestly." I said stepping through mud and dead grass.

"Well he says things that aren't necessarily mean. Well I guess he does kind of complain, but mostly that your not thankful that we took you away from your dad." I glared at her, but she couldn't see it since I was right behind her, Ready to go back to a swamp where we would release the fireflies. "But Ron says that when he sleeps, he dreams about you. He says things like 'Samantha, tell me who I am!' And then he wakes up breathing like he ran a mile." I tripped over a log and landed in a mud puddle. The jars sank into it and just sat still. I spit mud out of my mouth and wiped it from my cheeks. My hoodie was stained and I had it all over my stomach and jeans. I stood up and grabbed the jars.

"Are you okay Samantha?" Hermione asked. I spit again and smelled must and dirt. I wiped hair from my face and took off my hoodie and placed it on a branch. I figured that we would come back this way. "Yeah I'm fine, I can't tell you how many times I've had my face shoved in mud." I said and a smile spread on my face and she just started laughing. I had mud smudged across my front teeth. I ran my tongue across them and spit once more. We continued walking with more enthusiasm. In fact, I would say that Hermione almost looked like she was skipping when she walked. But she simply had more pep in her step.

I hadn't realized how long it took to walk to the swamp. We were out for fifteen minutes and weren't even close to halfway there. Where did I go and why was it so much closer than where they were?

"So Samantha, tell me something." She said smugly. I looked at her but only for a second because I hadn't wanted to trip again. "Like what?"

"Well when I was getting the clothes from your trunks, I found some lyrics. I didn't know you write."

"I don't." I answered. She made a small noise, like a snort almost. She thought I was lying. "I really don't. They're lyrics from an American artist, his name is Justin Nozuka. He has a great passion when he writes. He says things like 'Open your eyes, Close your ears. Close your ears, open your eyes. Listen to the words you see. You are blind to what you hear. Listen to the words you see. Reach for roots beneath the trees. Listen to the words you seek. Don't listen to a word they say. Do not listen to a word you've heard. Do not listen to a word you've heard. People are people, we live for our own. Live how you think. Not by what you've been told.' My opinion is that he's a visionary." I spoke clearly, making sure that I hadn't butchered his lyrics. I meant all respect for the musical genius.

"Wow, he sounds great. I love it. The meaning is so deep." Hermione said. She had been right but with what my opinion was, I thought it was an understatement. We kept walking until we finally found the far away swamp. It was swarming with fire flies.

"This is Ron's place. He claimed it a couple years back and gets his brothers to prank anyone who fire hunts here." She said rolling her eyes. She uncovered how Ron was the undefeated. I let all the flies loose and watched each one as it went higher and higher into the darkened trees and made the darkened leaves glow with radiance. "It seems like his brothers aren't easily convinced." I claimed. Hermione hadn't turned her head. She watched the fireflies dance and the glow speckled in her eyes.

"They aren't. Ron promises half of his winning each year if someone hunts here. This family is crazy for candy. It's alright but sometimes, it gets a little old what with Ronald turning into his adult years soon." She said turning around to pick up the muddy jars from a puddle she dropped them in. I tucked the jars in my hoodie pocket which was clouded with mud. We both turned around and started heading back to the house. It seemed as if I was smiling more since I was brought here and even though I expected more from this family. Molly and Hermione had a certain hospitality that just make the edges of my lips want to curl up every time I woke up.

In less time than it took to get to the swamp, we reached the house. Hermione gladly took the jars from my pocket and told me to go wash up. I was more than glad to shower. It was still dark outside and I hadn't realized that the hunt went by faster than I had thought it was.

I turned the water on to the hottest temperature that I could take and used an entire soap bar. I didn't feel like I was only cleaning the mud off me, It felt like I was trying to clean away my shame. I felt like a bitch for acting the way I did but I had to stand my ground. I have a mind of my own and Harry was trying to over shadow that and I was damned if he's going to even try. I brushed my teeth to vigorously that I started spitting blood and could've broken a tooth. I threw my hair up and put on jeans and a t shirt. I walked down stairs and found the Weasley's at the table and Harry and Hermione talking around the counter. From the looks of it, they were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to finish cooking so they could help her take the dishes to the table. "Oy, Sam! Sit next to me, I wanna hear about how you decked Ron!" Fred yelled. He waved his right hand wildly in the air and looked silly with his freshly trimmed hair and neatly knitted sweater with a big yellow 'F' on the front. I smiled slightly and took a seat next to him. He didn't seem like the most supportive brother since he was so interested in my punching his brother in the face. The entire time, I went over every detail, He looked incredibly fascinated. He let a series of 'Wow's and 'No Way's. He was quite interesting to talk to. Even when the dinner arrived at the table, he waited until I was finished talking in order to appreciate the story and then a great helping of potatoes and ham. I liked Fred. He was a good person. He was damn fine listener and I intended on telling him everything because I knew for sure that he would listen. It was nice knowing that maybe someone I was close to was going to listen to me.

I was quiet the entire time throughout dinner. I looked over the stretched dinner table and it was quite easily the busiest dinner table I have ever seen. Even busier than my dinner table had been before my mother passed away. There were at least four conversations going on. Ron and Harry were discussing the new year at Hogwarts and guessing at which was to come. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were discussing the meal and how enjoyably delicious it was. Fred and George were over come with new ideas about an invention they called the bomb dropper. Something to drop balloons filled with disgusting left-over's from last year. I didn't want to listen to that conversation anymore because it made me feel ill. Hermione and Ginny were talking about their relationships with their boyfriends. It was probably the most interesting conversation that I had heard. Of course I was the quiet type but that didn't give me and excuse not to love gossip here and there.

Ron had graciously volunteered to help his mother clear the table and clean the dishes. Although I think it had a purpose behind it, I ignored what his greedy intentions might have been. I faced the bare table as I listened for everyone to choose the room that they were to settle in for a while. Only Hermione, Ginny, and Harry decided to tuck in early and the twins and Ron decided to play a game of snap in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were chatting up on some barstools each with a cup of piping hot pumpkin cinnamon tea in their hands. My mouth watered at the thought of having the warm sugared liquid sooth my throat but I had to get my mind off it. I stood up from the chair slowly and watched my feet take each separate step to reach my room._ First my left, then my right._ It seemed that I was only pacing myself because I wanted to hear the sounds of the happy family. It smelled of Christmas without the tree. _Put one foot in front of the other._ I think that maybe I was tired and delirious. I had eaten more than I needed to. Mrs. Weasley had quite the chefs hand and she used it for several ways of good. I knew that I had given this family a rocky start and they hadn't deserved my overreaction, Especially Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. They were especially kind to me. Ginny was kind as well but I find that she was only tolerating me instead of liking me. I didn't mind really. Having Hermione like was all I needed to get around Hogwarts without many problems. _One more step, you can do it, just pace yourself._ Also, having Harry and Ron hate my guts gave me something to punch when something bad happened. Not that anything bad will necessarily happen, I just want someone that I can pick a fight with. It's easier to roam a school when others believe that you're the most dominant of their school.

After climbing the stairs, which seemed an eternity with my endless thoughts, I easily reached my room and laid down in bed. I hadn't slept, I merely stared at my ceiling that was painted with such swiftness and grace that I could have been fooled into thinking an angel herself painted the mural. My eyes gained much need for sleep for I couldn't keep my eyes open. The stomach of my own was grumbling from digesting and full. I felt the need to puke but I believed that I could hold it down. It's just been a while since I've eaten so much. The last was with my mother during her pregnancy with my lovely baby sister, Tailor.

"_Honey sit up straight, your father will think you look beautiful in your new dress." My mother stated fixing a loose tag in the back of my silk dress that easily floated over my body like water. It was a long dress for the dressing party that my parents were throwing. We all stood with grace as my father entered the room, His back straight and a sly grin on his face. His eyes dazzled and he looked so handsome. He greeted everyone with a handshake and a smile. "Firm and daring" He said. Handshakes should always show respect and at the same time, give a good impression. When he signaled for everyone to sit, everyone but my mother didn't. She stood with a wonderful plastered on her face. I looked over at my father who was standing by her side with his hand wrapped around hers. I had a confused look on my face. The rest of the Gray Family was sitting, some with smiles plastered on their lips and others with the same look as mine. I rested my hands on the table and stared deeply at my parents. My father look over to me and mouthed "You look beautiful Sweetheart." I smiled but still held my incredibly posture. I was so still that people thought I might have been a statue. "Ladies and Gentleman" My mother started, her voice as lovely as the feel of velvet, as sweet as the sound of a harp, as lovely as the bright moon that shone through the window above her. "We have an exciting announcement that we would like-" She was cut off by my father. "We would LOVE to share with you." he said and gestured for my mother to finish. She crinkled her nose and smiled again and then continued. "Me and my husband, Lawrence, as you all know have been married for seventeen years, and we have presented you with our lovely daughter, Samantha Faith Gray." She said and signaled me to stand up. Which I did and looked over the long table, all to smiling family that seemed to know what was coming as I was still clueless. "And we are so much more than pleased to announce that Faith is pregnant with our next child." My father finished and hardy laughter and applause was booming from one end of the table to the next. I clapped uncontrollably, I was so happy at that moment. A lovely brother or sister to have in my life. Who could pass that up? My mother blushed and my dad hugged her closely. He was tearing up for he was so happy at the thought. _

_So happy with the new upcoming family._

_So happy with his only favorite child._


	6. Chapter 6

**{[(Chapter 6)]}**

**(Picture of Samantha? [minus brackets] Go here: [http://][thecrustycurmudgeon].[files].[wordpress].[com]/2009/03/scene-girl-31.[jpg]**

**Over the week, I basically started a war with Harry. He had called me 'Gray' as I had called him 'Potter.' He saw that it wasn't setting me off so he just went back with Samantha. I have made great friends with Hermione. She had let me borrow her clothes and bought me more since mine all had tears or had stains or didn't fit. I hadn't exactly gotten new clothing for a few years. She had bought me a coat, a few long sleeves shirts and T's. She had also bought me a couple pairs of jeans and a new pair of shoes. It was so nice that I had started crying when she gave them to me. She tried to pull me in a hug but I refused.**

**Today, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were going to a pub called the "Three Kings." We sat at the stools at the bar and Hermione sat between Harry and I. We were glaring at one another the whole way there. Hermione and I had butter beers while Ron and Harry had several fire whiskeys. **

"**So let me get this straight, your boyfriend goes to a different school?" I asked Hermione, flustered. She chugged the last of her butter beer and nodded.**

"**But why? Isn't long distance hard to handle?" **

"**Yes." She replied "But we write each other and he visits sometimes. Although not for very long but it's still pleasant to see him."**

"**Pleasant? What girl says pleasant? Usually you'll say it's 'nice' or it's 'great' but you are an all time new for me Ms. Granger."**

"**That's your opinion." She said and we ordered some water. **

**Harry was drunk behind Hermione, slurring his words and talking loudly. The whole pub could probably hear his every word. Hermione stopped talking to take a drink at the wrong time. I could hear Harry behind her talking about me. And he wasn't talking very nicely. **

"**And that snake just loathes me. After everything I did. I used an unforgivable curse to save that wretched girl's life. All she's been doing is laying around the house being a lazy piece of trash too." He slurred**

"**I totally agree mate." Ron claimed hanging on to his head for dear life. Harry got off his stool and wrapped his arm around Ron. Then he pointed at me.**

"**Don't you see her? God I would love to punch her face. She deserves it. I bet she hasn't as hard as she claims. She's probably a little rich girl and daddy had a breakdown that night."**

**My hand clenched the glass so tightly in my hand that it had cracked.**

"**She probably is an attention grabbing hussy. I bet she would do jut about **_**anything to get money."**_

_**The glass exploded in my hand sending pink water all over the counter. The bartender came over with a rag and quickly cleaned up. Hermione jumped and stared at me. She asked if I was okay. I didn't respond. I walked over to Harry and leaned in close to him. He just stared at me. I placed my lips to his ear.**_

"_**You don't know anything about me, Potter." I said and walked away from him. I grabbed my coat and put it on and left the pub.**_

_***~*~*~***_

"_**It's been three days Harry! We have to find her!" Hermione yelled furiously at a tired Harry. He hadn't any problem with my disappearance. **_

"_**You find her. I'm fed up with that bitch." He said. Hermione grabbed his ear and pulled him off the couch and placed her wand to his neck.**_

"_**You find her this instant! Or I swear to god I will paralyze you head to toe and the only thing you can use is your tongue." She threatened. A horrible hiss was in her voice. Harry swallowed deeply. He didn't know the reverse spell for something like that. He swiftly agreed to send a search party. The whole burrow grounds were swept clean. They couldn't find me anywhere. I could hear them walking around in the forest.**_

_**They were carelessly stepping on fallen branches. I hadn't slept in three days and the gash in my hand had gotten so infected that it stung when my finger twitched. I was with the alienated cherry blossom deep within the forest. The light that surrounded it was dim and cast a light shadow that glazed the trees flowers. I was so tired and weak. I laid my head down on the lowered branch and found myself incapable of moving. I hadn't eaten or slept for so long that I should only have death left waiting for me. I looked up at a break in the trees as a small amount of sunlight shone through. It was gloriously beautiful. I thought that it was going to save my life but then a dark figure blocked it. I was so weak that I could barely understand a single word they said.**_

"_**..Found her…here…unconscious…bloody hell…blood everywhere."**_

_**Once again, my body was being lifted from the ground and my hand fell and hit the tree trunk and I remember crying out bloody murder and then I remember nothing at all.**_

"_**Sam? Wake up sleepy head!" A distant voice called. Haziness took me over and blurred my vision. I couldn't hear straight. I wasn't sure whether I was dead or hanging on by my last thread. I saw redness and my hand stung with bright intensity. **_

"_**Sammy, come on girl, we know you can do it!" Another yet similar voice called out. I felt my lips move but I'm sure I hadn't said anything sensible. I couldn't move my body. I tried my toes, legs, fingers, arms, and head but nothing worked. I was broken. I knew it.**_

"_**You guys leave her alone! She's healing. The medicine we got from St. Mungo's works slowly. You can't expect her to move right now." A small girls voice spoke. I could hear a slight thud as the placed something dangerously close to my head. My hearing was fading in and out. Soon the words they were speaking turned into swift mumbles and I felt my body shake. Then I heard screaming and a loud boom and hands holding me down. My eyes opened to see panicked eyes and screaming mouths. Then a needle. I prick in my hand alarmed me and then I remember hearing them all breathe deeply and I slept.**_

_**My eyes fluttered open. I didn't need a mirror to know that they were bloodshot. My hand felt as if it was lit on fire. I was able to lift it and saw bloody bandages were wrapped tightly around it. My leg was lifted up high and was in a cast. I also had a bandage wrapped around my head. I hadn't remembered hitting my head anytime soon. I was able to move my toes on my unbroken foot and found that to somehow relieve me. A loud snoring scared me half to death. I looked to my left and saw Ron sleeping in a chair. His head was leaned back and his mouth was wide open causing him to drool all over himself.**_

"_**Ron." I said hoarsely. My throat hadn't quite gotten the hang of talking. He simply snorted and fell back asleep.**_

"_**Ronald!" I said more loudly. My throat ached and cried out for water. I coughed wildly as Ron woke up and stood so fast that he almost fell down.**_

"_**Samantha! Your awake! Mum! She's awake! Hermione! Harry!" He yelled as loud as he could. He made the ringing in my ears intense. Why would he call Harry? He doesn't give two shits about me.**_

_**But that didn't stop him from almost breaking down the door and storming into the room. Molly shoved him out of the way as she rushed to my side. **_

"_**Oh deary relax. It's so good to see you awake." She said handing me a glass of water. I took it with my good hand and drank it. The cool liquid felt so good against my throat. They all stared at me as if I was about to grant them all a wish. I placed the water down and cleared my throat.**_

"_**What happened to me?" I asked implying my broken leg and bloody bandaged head and hand. Hermione sat down next to me and took my good hand.**_

"_**Samantha, you see, well." She started but took in a deep amount of air. "We found all banged up by that tree. Ron picked you up but he slipped in mud and fell and you slammed your head square into a branch. The tip of it left a rather large gash in your head. Your hand had an infection so large that you probably should've lost it in surgery but we found some medicine for that. And your leg was broken when we found you. Harry had, reluctantly, picked you up and helped bring you back. You looked so torn up Samantha. The twins have been by your side trying to wake you up for hours."**_

"_**Hours?!" I said shocked "how long have I been in this bed?"**_

"_**About two days." She answered**_

"_**What about food?" I asked**_

"_**That would be my department. I've been force feeding you." Molly explained. Her hands folded together as if to conceal her pride in keeping me alive.**_

"_**And what about bathroom necessities?"**_

"_**Well we have been using a powder in your hair and coming it out to clean up oils." Fred answered.**_

"_**And well, your lower half made a mess, thank goodness for magic am I right?" George snickered. Molly nudged him "This is no time to laugh." She said, her face gravely serious. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I was a mangled mess.**_

"_**Harry." Hermione said. A rather obvious urge in her voice. He huffed. He had his arms crossed and his face looked frustrated the entire time that he was standing there.**_

"_**Samantha." he said I turned my head at him and cringed at the soreness. His eyes became softer. I guess he felt pity for seeing me in this condition. "I want to thoroughly apologize. I shouldn't have said those things." He said. He looked sick. I knew he didn't mean it. I just coughed and he rolled his eyes and left. Hermione sighed. **_

"_**Why won't you two just get along?" She said placing her hand on her cheek looking long full. **_

"_**Well it looks like you need some sleep." Molly said**_

"_**But I've been sleeping for two days!" I said. She smiled at me.**_

"_**Oh Deary, you've been unconscious, I would hardly call that sleep." She said. Now that I had thought about it, my body had felt so tired.**_

"_**Wait. I have one more question." I said struggling to sit up a bit further.**_

"_**Yes what is it?" Molly asked**_

"_**Why did Harry apologize to me?" I asked.**_

"_**because we made him." Ron snickered behind his mother. She elbowed him**_

"_**Oh." was all I could say. They all left and I ended up passing out.**_

_***~*~*~*~*~***_

_**In one week, I was able to move on crutches. It was hard to manage my left one with my broken and infected hand. My stomach has grown back to normal size and I only lost a little bit of blood everyday. I couldn't figure out how to remove the bandages to take a shower. Molly had put spells on my food to give me the extra supplements that I had needed.**_

_**One day I was trying to go into the living room when I heard Harry talking to another man.**_

"_**But Professor, you can't confiscate it. It only one spell and it was in s serious situation." Harry explained**_

"_**I'm sorry Harry. The Ministry doesn't like what you've done. This man is hanging for dear life in the hospital. And you've been warned before. Now I've tried my best and stretched your limits. They're only taking your wand for one month." He said "Your lucky you can still attend Hogwarts." the man sounded much older and a but apologetic. **_

"_**Right." Harry said. I took in a deep breath and walked into the living room. An old man was sitting on the couch with Harry, who was leaned over, his head in his hands and his arms on his knees. He looked up and saw me and his glare almost burned right through me.**_

"_**You, this is your fault. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be in this problem!" Harry yelled standing up. He pushed me over and I fell on my leg and hand and screamed in horror.**_

"_**Harry stop!" The man yelled as Harry raised his hand and I yelled**_

"_**No! Dad stop!" I shielded my head and felt a blast of wind move my hair. Harry had abruptly stopped his hand above my head.**_

"_**W-what did you say?" He asked. Molly ran in and quickly pulled Harry back. The man came and helped me up carefully and handed me my crutches. **_

"_**What in the world is wrong with you, You stupid boy!?" Molly exclaimed throwing him onto the couch. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Harry was first of all, in shock, and secondly, he was the predator. When I first arrived here, I was the victim. Now I truly believe Harry hadn't a heart. **_

_**I was sleeping and eating and was trying my best to walk on my foot the next week. This weekend was a trip to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for the year. I haven't been there in years. It would be a fresh breath of air. Hermione was being so helpful to me while I was in this horrid state. Harry hadn't talked to me since that day he tried to strike me. His wand was confiscated since he used an unforgivable curse on my father, who now lay in a coma in a hospital bed. The only good part of that was that he wasn't drinking. He was healing, even though he was dying. Hermione wasn't aloud to perform spells on me so she just helped me physically to heal. **_

_**Molly was fixing up my bandages and had been everyday. She even decided to mix it up and use colored wraps. It was nice. She made me laugh. When she left I would stare at myself until I fell into tears at my condition. I could sometimes hear Harry open his door and listen to me. I just kept crying not matter who heard. I would clean myself up and leave the room and go back into my bedroom.**_

_**Today, Harry stopped me in the hall.**_

"_**Samantha. Hey, please let me say something." he said. His voice pleading and sad. I couldn't turn to face him. When I went to answer him, my desperate sobs escaped me. I could Harry start to cry.**_

"_**Samantha, please look at me." he pleaded. I just tried to get away but my crutch got stuck in a whole in the floor and I fell to the ground. Harry tried to help me but I refused.**_

"_**Don't touch me. You're a heartless man Harry Potter. I wish that I had never met you." I said and went into my room. I could hear him lean against my room. It seemed that the whole house went quiet. I could hear him cry against the door. I stared blankly at the wall as I heard him lightly whisper "I'm sorry."**_


	7. Chapter 7

{[(Chapter 7)]}

(Wanna see a picture of Sam? Email me at [Moondance]_[daughter]at[comcast].[net] and I'll send you some pics)(no brackets-fanfiction won't let me)

I tried to stay in my bed as long as I was injured. The trip was only in a couple days and Harry was trying his best to apologize to me. I wanted to let him but I couldn't bear to look at him again. It's like every time I see him, all I see is my father. He doesn't talk to anyone but Ron. His guilt is almost contagious. I felt horrible for the way I acted when I first came to the Burrow. Hermione was trying her best to talk me into talking to Harry but I just couldn't get myself to face her. Her and Ron were talking and worrying dearly about Harry and I. I told her over a thousand times that everything would be okay. I guess it takes more than that to convince her of something.

Molly insisted that I move to a cane to walk so that my infected hand could actually have a chance to heal. The gash only split open more with the pressure I put on it to move the crutches around. Since my leg was healing so fast, she decided to give me a cane. It was a polished black wood cane with a silver birds head for the top. It was nice. I practiced walking with it. That only lead to me falling over several times. Each time felt more painful than the other. Each thud was incredulously loud and Harry had started knocking on the door asking me if I was okay. I hadn't replied. I only stood up again and tried all over again.

I still hadn't the hang of using the cane but I got it well enough to get myself walking around places and getting myself up and down stairs, with the occasional falling down scenario. Hermione was walking me around Diagon Alley. She held the list of supplies that I had snuck into my fathers room to get only four weeks ago. I had to get a book of spells, one of potions, another of animals, and one for anatomy. I also needed my school wardrobe. Luckily, there is a nice shop just for students that carries uniforms for several magical schools and universities. Hermione had got me plain robes. I noticed that hers had a symbol on them. When I asked her what it had meant, she said that I would find out.

I walked around with loads of school supplies in a shoulder bag that came in handy as I walked around with the cane. Hermione had gone off so I sat on a bench in the middle of all the busy shops. I massaged my thigh since it was having horrible pains shoot up through it all day. A ray of a light flow had wisped past me and quickly took its seat next to me. I took a look of shock as I sought it out to be a very blond boy with a very sly smile presenting his voluptuous lips.

"Hello there." He said coolly, not letting go of his handsome boyish good looks and playing with his charm. I smiled sweetly at him as best as I could since my leg had felt like it had been shot.

"Hi." I said cringing at another shot of pain. He frowned suddenly, turning his features cold and bright exuberantly blue eyes had turned silver.

"Are you alright, miss..?" He had asked

"Gray. Samantha Gray. And you are?" I asked trying to match his confidence but instead sounding coy.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you Samantha." He said laying his warm lips on the back of my icy hand. He held it in his for a while and smiled at me.

"Malfoy. Get away from her." A very distained Harry spoke. His hands clenched and knuckles were written white while his face appeared obviously red. He didn't look the slightest bit happy.

"You know her, Potter?" Draco had hissed towards Harry. All attractive qualities that I found in him had disappeared.

"Yeah. It just so happens that I do. What's it to you?" Harry spoke. I just looked at them as I felt the anger filling the air as an all time battle felt as if it were to begin. It was silent for a while as I saw Draco slowly withdraw his wand from his pocket.

"Stop!" I said. They both looked at me. Harry with a calm expression on his face and Draco with an irritated and surprised look upon his. "You don't need to bash each others heads in or wish your guts out! Draco it was nice meeting you but I need to go." I said pulling myself up with the cane and grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away.

"What was that for Samantha?" Harry asked as he glanced back at a frustrated Draco who was cursing under his breath.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like seeing you two go at it." I said putting my hand to my forehead and pulling my hair up and sighing. I closed my eyes and felt a headache creeping up on me. Even with my eyes closed I could feel Harry smiling. I opened one eye and glared at him

"What are you smiling about Potter?" I asked sourly, knowing that he was going to get all cheery on me even though I hated him.

"What you did. You did something nice!" He said clapping his hands together and bringing them to his smiling lips. I almost felt the need to slap the smirk off his lips but I was too tired and worn out to do even that. "Thanks Samantha." He said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book bag full of heavy set items and headed off to Ron's direction. I hadn't liked Ron either but I could tolerate him more than I did Harry.

When we all returned to the Burrow, Molly had cooked up a great big dinner. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the smell hit me. It was invigorating to smell something so good. Harry was parading around claiming that I had done something nice. I hated it so much, so while we were sitting on the couch I turned to him and with all my might, I punched him in the leg and told him to "Shut up." and he glared at me. I suppose that he was tempted to smack me but in my condition, he wouldn't dare.

While we ate a heavy dinner, my hunger faded slowly. It was absolutely delightful.

"So tomorrow, we're all going to wake up bright and early and head over to the train station. Ronald, you will stay with me at all times. We don't want a repeat of past mistakes. I still can't find that car you lost." Molly said as she went to take a bite of her potatoes. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued to eat(Like a pig I might add). I eventually finished and laid back in my chair and watched as Molly started to clean up the table and everyone else started to go off and do other things before they had to go to sleep.

I, however, was quite exhausted so I went upstairs and went to my room.

"Hey, Samantha." I heard a voice speak behind me as I about to enter my room. It had scared me slightly and made me jump. I wasn't too surprised when I turned around and found a very stressed looking Harry.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit frustrated. I thought he was going to parade around about my friendly gesture from earlier today but he had looked too messed up to actually gloat.

"Look, I have taken time to think about this and I've been rehearsing it over and over in my head," He gave an exasperated sigh and looked as if he was thinking. He was silent for a moment and had his hands to his lips. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. I walked closer to him. He looked as if he was in a trance.

"I think its best that you and I try to stay away from each other during this school year. Obviously you and I can't seem to figure out how to get along and I somehow cause pain to you and I don't know why but it kills me inside to hurt you physically." He said

"Oh and verbally is okay?" I said snickering trying to lighten the mood. I hadn't a problem with his decision but by his physical appearance, it seemed to be killing him and for some strange reason, I hadn't like the looks of it.

"Samantha, I-" he was interrupted when Ron came upstairs and put his arm around Harry's shoulders and uttered a 'I'm going to steal him from you' and walked away.

"Gee mate, you don't look so good." He muttered to Harry. I just sighed and went into my room. I lay down in my bed and thought about Harry's words. _It's best that you and I try to stay away from each other._ Try? I thought that we couldn't stand one another. I punched his best friend in the face, Why wouldn't he want to stay away from me? All I try to do is keep being mean to him so that he will leave me alone and I can enjoy my escape to Hogwarts. For years, I had been under my fathers depression spell. It was like a black hole that only I could suffer. I was finally free but it hadn't seemed so. I feel like his ghost is following me around and giving me the negativity that I have feared for so long and it's making everything that much harder for me. It seems like my dad has taught me how to forget, and I seemed to have forgotten how to be happy.

"_Oh baby you look so gorgeous!" My mother expressed as she helped curl my hair in a lovely style._

_Her belly was so far out that I had to lay my head back on it so she could see my bangs. She was helping me get ready for my sixteenth birthday party and I was so excited. My sweet sixteen was going to be great, or so my dad had assured me._

_When my hair was finished, she helped to dress in a dark blue evening gown. It looked so gorgeous. I helped my mom down the stairs and into the car outside. My dad drove us into town and we stopped at this fancy club that all my old friends use to hang out at. When I got out of the car and into the building I was surprised by all my family and friends. My dad had dressed the place in a way that a teenage girl could only imagine in fairytales would be so beautiful. The lights were several colors that complimented each other and screamed of celebration. All my friends were waiting outside to surprise me and wish me a happy birthday. My mom and dad were waiting behind me and watching with excited eyes as they saw their little girl grow into a young women, awaiting her celebration. I was very happy. I walked to my friends and they were all patting me on my back and saying congratulations on another year of successful living. I was laughing and having a lively time. It was one of the best moments of my life. When I went inside the building there was music playing and a refreshments table along with lights flashing in a pattern on the dance floor and the tables were setup around the building with beautiful flowers and vases placed in the middle. I turned around to find my dad standing behind me. My mom was off talking to some of the parents that arrived. _

"_What do you think honey?" He asked. I felt the tears build in my eyes. It was a birthday that I had only dreamed of or seen on TV. _

"_Dad, This is the most amazing party that any girl would be lucky to have." I said gesturing to the room._

_My dad smiled warmly to me._

"_Well luckily, you're the lucky girl." He said and led me through the crowd to celebrate my coming of age._

A sharp banging on my door woke me up. My eyes were blurred and I was in a daze. When I got my eyes to focus, I saw my clock and it read 6:24 a.m. I was quite unhappy. I grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around my body and opened the door. Hermione welcomed me with a smile.

"Jeez, you're hard to wake up. Hurry up and get ready and grab your bags, we're going to be leaving soon." She said and skipped off. I slammed the door and rubbed my face for a while. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I looked at the baby pacifier around my neck and thought about Tailor, about how much I missed her and my mom. I looked around the cozy room and admired the furniture. My mom would have loved this. Warm colors always made her day.

I went to shower and dressed myself in jeans, a thermal, and threw a T shirt over it. I packed all my clothes back in the trunks and carried them downstairs. The twins came up and grabbed them and disappeared in out the door with them. Through the window, I could see that they were getting into a car. I huffed and stumbled with my cane across the wooden floors. It was hard to walk across this floor because of all the holes and crack that my cane had kept getting stuck in. my legs were shooting with pain but I learned how to ignore the small pains. It was the unhealthy throbbing pain that bothered me. I walked to the car and sat in the back with Harry and Hermione. Ron was sitting in the front next to his dad. His mom was staying home with the twins. Ginny had to squeeze in between Ron and his dad. She was watching out for the stick shift but she managed to get in the car.

When we were all settled, I waited patiently while Molly said goodbye to her husband. It was cute how they loved each other. I could tell that she cared for him deeply. Just by the way that she said goodbye was enough to make me look away before I felt alone again. It was touching but I was still an emotional wreck. I opened my eyes as I felt the car jut and then start to move. I noticed that he wasn't flying, probably to keep the muggles suspicions to a down low.

We arrive at the station only minutes later and I was rushed inside the train station as Hermione had a death grip around my arm in order to get me inside faster. It seems as if she forgot that I was broken. It seemed like any other train station to me. There didn't seem to be anything special. There were regular trains and regular people. I didn't see anything that resembled magic in the slightest way. Ron was standing with a cart piled with trunks and was looking around the station for anyone and then he started running towards a pillar. I started panicking and was thinking about what an idiot he was.

"Ron st-!" I yelled but suddenly he disappeared behind the wall. Almost like it was a hologram. Maybe it was and I hadn't known but I will admit that it was the most magical thing that I've seen since my encounter with Ron and Harry only four weeks ago. Hermione had guided me through a crowd of people and walked me to the same pillar that I had just witnessed Ron running through.

"Okay so the deal with this wall is simple. Just get a good running start and you'll be at platform 9¾." She looked around at the people walking around and when she noticed that no one was looking she said "Okay, go for it."

So I started running towards the wall. Well as best as I could. I was going pretty fast for a broken leg. As I inched closer to the wall I felt that I was starting to get a bit more frightened of actually hitting the wall. I closed my eyes as I braced for impact and when I thought I hit the wall, I felt a breeze hit my face and a new smell had embraced me. I opened my eyes and found a magnificent train of maroon and gold sitting atop the new set of tracks. Hermione followed in after me with a cart of her own with our trunks on them. She has been so helpful since I got hurt. I followed her to the train where someone standing next to it directed on board and placed our trunks on a shelf in a separate compartment. Hermione and I sat down and relaxed. When I looked out the window I saw other students. I got excited to meet some of them. I was hoping this school would be a large improvement from Beauxbatons. Hermione looked tired.

"What's up with you?" I asked her.

"Well It's just that I've been up since four in the morning and I've been moving people around so I'm a little exhausted." She said placing her head on the back of the seat and closing her eyes.

I looked out the window and sighed as Ron and Harry made their way inside. Of course Harry sat next to me. His mood has been changing so much lately. I didn't know if he didn't want to be around me or if he wanted to marry me! He was driving me insane. Although when the train started, Harry hadn't said one word to me. Ten minutes into the ride, he hadn't said anything to me. A half and hour? Nothing. I was starting to wonder if he was really sticking to his word. I was also starting to wonder why it worried me so much.


End file.
